When Calls The Heart One-Shots
by SeaPatrolFan-Aussie4life
Summary: When calls the heart one shots


_**Hey Guys, this fic is from when I was in grade 6 so please don't be judge. But let me know if there is a problem and ideas would be appreciated. :)**_

Miss Thatcher yawned slightly as she trudged across the lawn to the school. today was the day when the children would watch the movie 'Red Dog'. The children were so excited, they thought that Miss Thatcher was the best teacher ever!

Later that day, as Miss Thatcher approached the schoolhouse, the students were already there. They were waiting for Miss Thatcher very patiently as they wanted to go to the movies already. This was the first time Miss Thatchers students had ever done something patiently.

The children acted crazy on the way to the movies because Miss Thatcher allowed them to bring snacks to eat, during the movies.

Miss Thatcher thought the movie was sad. So did all the children (including the boys!). Everyone cried. As the movie approached the bit where the lady thought the dogs nipples were ticks, Miss Thatcher thought about her boyfriend, Mountie Jack.

Miss Thatcher missed Mountie Jack a lot. She then thought about Kip, his dog. She was looking after him while Mountie Jack was at his new post. He was due home for a weeks holiday with his family and friends. He was due home very soon. After all Mountie Jack did send Miss Thatcher a telegram the day before.

The movie was close to finishing and as if on queue Mountie Jack burst through the cinema doors. Miss Thatcher really wanted to throw her arms around his neck, it took all her willpower not to, so she restrained herself, as it was against the teachers code of conduct. Miss Thatcher had a quick thought about breaking the teachers code of conduct, but only for a second. She also thought about how Mountie Jack would feel, having a girlfriend who breaks the rules. She then thought about the poor students who had just gotten a proper teacher for the first time in their lives. She didn't want to take that away from the students. This was not a date. She just looked up at Mountie Jack, smiled and motioned for him to sit next to her.

###########################################################3

When the children entered the classroom, they got excited all over again. Tomorrow was bring your pet to school day. Miss Thatcher stifled a laugh, the children looked hilarious.

The next day the children beat Miss Thatcher to school again. She was beginning to wonder if this might become a regular thing.

The children and pets looked so cute. There was a lot of different breeds and types of pets. There were horses, cows, dogs and cats just to name a few. A student came in a few minutes late and can you get the pet he bought in. It was a….a…..a bug. Miss Thatcher squealed. She jumped back, tripped and fell into strong arms. When she stood up she was taken by surprise. It was Mountie Jack who caught her. The children burst out laughing…even Mountie Jack Laughed a little.

After Miss Thatcher calmed down she gave a stern lecture about bugs not being pets. She was still nervous because the bugs were still on her desk, though she was careful not to spill the beans about her being scared of bugs, though the students seemed to figure it out. Soon the students were laughing so hard a few children needed to go outside to use the outhouse.

During lunchtime recess something strange happened. Mountie Jacks dog, Kip got out. He ran all the way to the school from the teachers cottage. Miss Thatcher was quite surprised. She immediately dismissed the class. She went and found Mountie Jack and asked him why Kip was acting so strange. He told her that that was what he does when he knows something exciting is going to happen.

The next day was a Saturday so Miss Thatcher borrowed Mounties horse and saddle. She road into the next town from Coal Valley. She thought about how strange it must be for poor Kip to have to stay home all day. She decided that she would by a few things for him and that he could sleep at the school house from Monday till Friday, from when Miss Thatcher gets to school in the morning until she goes home at night.

When Miss Thatcher reached the next town she struggled to find the petstore. When she finally found the shop she tied Mountie Jacks horse to the hitching post. At the pet shop she bought Kip treats, bowls, biscuits, wet food, a leash, a collar and a bed. She then went to get some nice, fresh grocery's.

Unfortunately for Mountie Jack and Miss Thatcher the weekend had flown by. Mountie Jack now had to leave to go back to his post. Everything was dull. Miss Thatcher was crying her poor heart out. Even Kip was sad. Luckily for Miss Thatcher, Abigail, her friend, came up to her and gave her the sympathy she did not want but was grateful for.

As Miss Thatcher wiped away the last of her tears, her students began to wander in. she looked at Kip, and as she did, her heart screamed for Mountie Jack. She couldn't cry in front of her class, she just couldn't, so she held back her tears. They soon would spill over if she didn't do anything. So she picked up her skirt and ran to the outhouse.

While Miss Thatcher was in the outhouse she realised that she would have to put poor Kip in the paddock out the back of the school house. She can't weep over Mountie Jack whenever she saw Kip, that just wasn't fair on her or her class. She Miss Elizabeth Thatcher could not stand the poor dog.

While Miss Thatcher marked a very good book report on animals, she came to the realisation that she was hurting, and the only way to get over it was to face the situation head on. Miss Thatcher realised that she needed to bring Kip back inside, she needed to face the truth. The class was getting restless so she quickly dismissed the class for recess, raced home and got Kip.

#######################################################

Miss Thatcher thought she heard a knock on the door, but she was too tired to answer, after all it was probably just a telemarketer. Then she heard it again. The knock was beginning to become desperate. She got up quickly, got dressed and did her hair, having a mint whilst she did that.

Miss Thatcher threw open the door. It was her little sister Julie. Julie was glad she could see her big sister Elizabeth. Elizabeth was wondering why her sister had come. Was there a death in the family? Finally Julie broke the silence. She said that she'd finally gotten her teaching degree and that she'd assist Elizabeth with her teaching. After a little work experience, she'd go get a job of her own. The news was fantastic.

As soon as Julie and Elizabeth sat down there was another knock on the door. Elizabeth swung open the door to find a letter sitting on her porch. The letter she received said;

 _My Dearest Elizabeth Thatcher,_

 _Hi, I was wondering if you missed me. I sure do miss you. I have requested a transport to a new post, guess what. I got one. It said that the transport would be tomorrow. I have accepted. There is no need to send me a reply letter as I have been reposted to Coal Valley. I cannot wait to see you tomorrow. (getting down on one knee)_

 _Love you lots,_

 _Mountie Jack_

Elizabeth excited about the letter goes and tells Julie about it. She then goes ahead and tells her that she has a job lined up for next year after she and Jack gets married.

###########################################################

Mountie Jack and Elizabeth got married and are living happily. They have a three year old daughter and another baby on the way.


End file.
